The application relates to an aircraft supplemental cooling system, wherein a refrigerant system is powered during low speed operation of a turbine engine, and wherein ambient air is utilized for cooling when the turbine has reached higher speed operation.
Aircraft are typically powered by gas turbine engines. A gas turbine engine provides electrical power and propulsion to an aircraft associated with the gas turbine engine.
Aircraft are typically provided with a number of sub-systems, which utilize the power from the gas turbine engine. As an example, cooling for food is provided by this electrical power. In addition, air conditioning of the cabin air is also provided by this power.
Typically, both of these cooling functions require a compressor, and fans, as are known in standard refrigerant systems. However, the electrical power provided by a gas turbine engine varies in frequency with the speed of the gas turbine engine. To address this issue, sophisticated motor controllers have been proposed to change the frequency of the supplied electrical power supplied to the motors for the compressors and fans. This is somewhat expensive, and thus undesirable.
It is known in the prior art to utilize a small refrigerant system in combination with the cooling ability provided by ambient air to cool electrical controls associated with an aircraft.